She wants to feel it!
by LadyAntebellum
Summary: Alexis wants it. Beckett gives it to her. No real plot, nothing but Femslash. Totally AU!


**Sie will es spüren**

**Summary:**  
**Alexis wants it. Beckett gives it to her. No real plot, nothing but femslash.**  
**Alexis braucht es, Beckett kann es ihr geben. Reiner Girl-Porn.**  
**Totally AU.**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Mr. Marlowe owns them, as usual.**

* * *

**Author s Note:**  
**Obwohl ich der Überzeugung bin, dass das alles einfach irgendwie seltsam klingt, probiere ich das jetzt trotzdem. Aber die Idee, mal eine Femslash-Story auf Deutsch zu schreiben, lässt mich einfach nicht los. Und ich muss zugeben, mir fehlen hie und da einfach auch die Worte. Und trotzdem versuch ich`s. Schreibt mir einfach, wie`s euch gefallen hat.**

Bevor Alexis sich versah, hatte Beckett sie schon von hinten an sich gedrückt und war eigentlich auf Gegenwehr vorbereitet, als sie mit offenem Mund anfing, ihren Nacken zu küssen.  
Die junge Rothaarige wehrte sich jedoch überhaupt nicht, sondern ergab sich vielmehr gleich zitternd Becketts heißem Atem und Liebkosungen. Und so ließ Beckett ihre linke Hand zur rechten Brust gleiten und umschloss diese mit ihrer Handfläche.  
Kate drückte einige Male fester zu, zwickte ihren Nippel zwischen ihren Fingern und rieb dann ihren Daumen wieder besänftigend darüber, während sie weiterhin mit ihrer Zunge heiß über Alexis´ Nacken fuhr. Die Erfahrung, zuerst einen leichten Schmerz und dann sexuelle Erregung zu verspüren, fehlte Alexis anscheinend, denn sie ließ sie vor Lust erschauern und sie fing an, etwas unregelmäßiger und lauter zu atmen.

Beckett spürte, dass die junge Frau nicht abgeneigt war und ließ nun ihre rechte Hand langsam unter den Saum von ihrem Slip und ihre Finger immer weiter zu Alexis` Muschi gleiten.

"Ah, Beckett, ... was tust du?"

Es sollte erschrocken und entrüstet klingen, kam aber eher heiser, erregt und erwartungsvoll heraus.  
Beckett beobachtete das Mädchen genüsslich von der Seite, und dachte nochmal daran, wie es hierzu gekommen war. Sie war auf der Suche nach Lanie gewesen, war an diesem Büro vorbeigelaufen und hatte Geräusche gehört. Als Beckett die Tür einen Spalt öffnete, hatte sie sie entdeckt, halb entkleidet, wie sie an ihrer Brustwarze saugte und sich zwischen ihren Beinen rieb und dabei heftig atmete. Und weil Beckett Alexis schon länger ziemlich anziehend fand und das da jetzt so unverschämt geil, wie die Kleine da onanierte, war sie plötzlich selbst viel zu erregt, konnte daher gar nicht anders, als die Gelegenheit nutzen und sie jetzt streichelnd zu berühren.

Und während sie nun ihre Finger zwischen Alexis` feuchte Schamlippen schob, beobachtete sie sie und erkannte, dass das Mädchen in ihrem Sexualtrieb wie fiebrig glühte, die Augen geschlossen, den Mund öffnete und vor sehnsüchtiger Erwartung auf sexuelle Erleichterung auf ihre Unterlippe biss.

"Komm schon, Alexis, du kannst es nicht leugnen. Bis gerade eben wolltest du dich noch selbst befriedigen. Und ich glaube einfach nicht, dass du da jetzt seelenruhig rausgehen möchtest ohne zu kommen. Du müsstest bestimmt ständig daran denken, wie es dir gefallen hätte, wenn ich es dir doch besorgt hätte."

Allein diese erotischen Worte zu hören und dabei Becketts heißen Atem an ihrem rechten Ohr zu spüren, verdoppelte bei Alexis den schieren Drang nach einem sexuellen Höhepunkt. Sie befand Beckett als so ziemlich das Schärfste, was sie kannte.

_Sie ist umwerfend! Umwerfend verführt mich gerade!_

Und so hörte Kate nur ein sinnliches Seufzen, so entflammt war die Kleine.

"Du bist schon ganz feucht vor Sehnsucht, stimmt´s? Dich reizt allein schon die Vorstellung, dass dich jemand anfasst und es dir macht!"

Beckett knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen und zog ihren Mittelfinger bis zu ihrem Kitzler hoch, um diesen mit der Kuppe verführerisch langsam zu umkreisen. Sie lachte leise, als die Rothaarige nun heftig die Luft einsog und nach weiteren erotischen Berührungen wollüstig lechzte.

Als sie kurz darauf ihre aufreizenden Stimulierungen für einen Moment stoppte, bog Alexis ihre Hüften aufwärts und drückte sich in Becketts Hand. Die gleitenden Finger in ihrer Muschi veranlassten sie ihre Beine etwas weiter zu spreizen, sich nach vorne zu beugen und am Tisch festzuhalten, damit die heiße Brünette ihre Hand etwas besser zwischen ihre Beine schieben konnte. Und prompt nutzte Beckett das und drang mit zwei ihrer Finger in Alexis.

Alexis zuckte kurz, nur um dann hörbar erfreut zu japsen. Inzwischen war sie richtig nass und versuchte gar nicht mehr erst, ihr dringendes Bedürfnis nach einem Orgasmus zu verstecken. Sie streckte Kate lüstern und ungeniert ihr Becken entgegen, während diese sie fingerte.

Die Kleine atmete ziemlich heftig, konnte ihre sexuelle Erregung kaum mehr unterdrücken. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu Beckett. Was sie sah, ließ ihre Beine schwach werden. Die attraktive Brünette leckte sich die Lippen, bevor sie Alexis mit offenem Mund und mit lockender Zunge noch weiter aufreizte. Sie fühlte, wie sich der Puls der jungen Frau verdoppelte, als sie an dem einen Punkt unter ihrem rechten Ohr saugte und leckend nasse Kässe verteilte.

"Was machst du da?"

Alexis konnte kaum sprechen, so schwer musste sie atmen, als sie merkte, wie scharf sie das machte. Ohne zu antworten machte Beckett einfach weiter. Sie knabberte am Hals des Mädchens und versenkte ihre Finger tief, tastete ein wenig hin und her, bis sie den einen, diesen einen bestimmten Punkt gefunden hatte, der Alexis erneut dazu brachte, laut und hemmungslos zu stöhnen.

"Aaahh, das ist ... ja ... sooo ... geil!"

Zufrieden mit sich, grinste Beckett und schnurrte ihr lasziv ins Ohr:

"Ja, du kannst es ruhig raus lassen, das elektrisiert und erregt dich nicht einfach nur, sondern du bist richtiggehend heiß darauf, dass ich`s dir mit meinen Fingern besorge, stimmt`s?"

Die gekonnte Stimulation ihres G-Punktes und die stetige Aufreizung durch Becketts heißen Atem an ihrem Ohr waren fast zu viel für die junge Frau. Sie schloss ihre Augen, glänzte fiebrig, hatte den Mund geöffnet und stöhnte unregelmäßig, schien aber keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen zu können.

_Ja, jetzt hab ich sie soweit. Jetzt will sie`s auf jeden Fall haben, jetzt will sie kommen! Spiel, Satz und Sieg!_

Beckett grinste und biss Alexis ins Ohrläppchen, saugte daran, bis sie ihren Kopf nach hinten warf, mit ihrem rechten Arm Becketts Kopf zu sich zog und sich mit ihren spitzen, aufrecht stehenden Nippeln ihrem Mund entgegen reckte. Beckett zögerte nicht lange und fing ihren rechten Nippel mit ihren Lippen ein, ließ ihre Zunge quälend langsam darüber kreisen, biss kurz zu, nur um dann neckend dran zu saugen. Brennend vor unbändigem Verlangen, die wundervolle Qual zu einem fulminanten Schlusspunkt zu bringen, war Alexis inzwischen mutig genug, ihre eigene Hand auf die von Kate zwischen ihren Schenkeln zu pressen und schamlos zu betteln:

"Mach`s mir mit deinen Fingern."

Beckett ließ nun ihre beiden Finger ohne weitere Probleme raus und rein gleiten, weil Alexis inzwischen total nass war. Ihr Bedürfnis nach einem erlösenden Höhepunkt war nun aufs Äußerste gesteigert, sie wimmerte in ungezügelter Gier.

Beckett machte nun außerdem bei jedem Zug aus ihrer Muschi eine Aufwärtsbewegung, bei der ihre Knöchel über die Klitoris rieben. Alexis stöhnte nun laut und völlig zügellos in ihrer Ekstase. So stark sexuell stimuliert zu werden, das hatte sie nicht erwartet, als sie hier in das dunkle Büro gegangen war um mal kurz zu masturbieren.

Auch Beckett war jetzt nahe dran zu kommen, und nur weil sie es so absolut scharf fand, die junge Frau in ihrer unverfälschten Begierde zu beobachten und ihre Zuckungen ihre eigene Lüsternheit auch extrem verschärfte.

Alexis führte Becketts Finger jetzt gezielt in einem Rhythmus, konnte im Delirium ihrer Sinneslust nicht mehr klar denken. Sie konnte nur weiterhin schamlos stöhnen:

"Oh ja, besorg`s mir, Kate, ... ich will es! Bitte, ... mach`s mir! Jetzt!"

Sie stand kurz jetzt kurz davor, in einem überwältigenden Orgasmus zu kommen. Beckett entschloss sich daher, gezielt ihren G-Punkt zu stimulieren und die Kleine außerdem auch noch mit lasziven Anspielungen weiterhin aufzureizen.

"Ja, Süße, ich besorg`s dir. Ich werde dich fingern, bis du kommst."

Und als das Mädchen wahrnahm, wie ungeheuer erregt auch Beckett war, als sie ihr diese heißen Worte in ihr Ohr stöhnte, fing sie an zu zucken, sich aufzubäumen, ihre Schenkel zusammenzudrücken und völlig enthemmt im Rausch ihrer höchsten Wollust ungezügelt laut zu schreien.

"BECKETT!"

"Ja, genauso ist es richtig. Lass es raus, wenn du kommst."

Beckett animierte die Kleine damit zum exzessiven Ausleben ihrer Triebbefriedigung und stieß fiebrig lüstern hervor:

"Ich komme bestimmt gleichzeitig mit dir, wenn ich höre wie du süchtig nach Erlösung meinen Namen stöhnst. Und ich will dich anschauen, wenn du kommst."

Vor maßloser Begierde jammernd rieb sich Beckett an dem Mädchen, als sie die gigantische Verzückung bewunderte, die sich während ihrem Orgasmus in ihren Augen spiegelte. Und kaum, dass sie das Zittern spürte, das Alexis durchlief, erschauerte auch sie und kam im wilden Strudel ihrer Ekstase ebenfalls zum Höhepunkt.

Beckett quiekte vor Begeisterung, küsste Alexis auf die Wange und bot ihr noch immer heftig atmend an:

"Ruf mich an, wenn du`s mal wieder brauchst!"

* * *

Please review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
